The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for trapping and monitoring mice and insects.
FIG. 4 illustrates a prior art apparatus for trapping mice. This apparatus is designated generally by the numeral 60 and includes an enclosed box or container 62 having a bottom wall 64, and side walls 66. The side walls 66 include one or more mouse holes 68 and a lid or top 70 which frictionally slides over the top of the box and encloses it. Within the box is a V-shaped deflector 72 comprised of first and second V walls 74, 76. A glue board 78 is positioned on the bottom wall 64 within the box 60 and includes a very tacky upper surface which when encountered by mice grips them and holds them against further movement.
Prior art devices such as device 60 have been constructed of metal, and include a lid 70 which is opaque. Because of the opaque lid it is not possible to ascertain whether or not the apparatus has entrapped any mice without first removing the lid.
Apparatus 60 is often used in areas where insects also are present. Examples may be warehouses, grain storage areas, factories, offices, or homes. One recent concept for insect control involves the step of monitoring the particular types of insects which are present in any given location. After ascertaining the type of insect present, it is then possible to formulate a treatment process for eliminating that particular type of insect. This process eliminates the use of unnecessary insecticides or other treatment measures which are not specifically adapted for the type of insect present.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for trapping and monitoring mice and insects.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method which enables the user to see the contents of the apparatus without removing the lid.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for trapping and monitoring mice and insects which permits both mice and insects to enter the apparatus and become trapped therein.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for trapping and monitoring mice and insects which permits the monitoring of the type of insects present, the trapping of mice, and also the provision of an enclosed bait for eliminating insects.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for trapping and monitoring mice and insects which is constructed of plastic and therefore has reduced manufacturing cost.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for trapping and monitoring mice and insects which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.